Ice Cream and Sunset
by ReveChanson
Summary: Sora is beginning to wake in the mansion, and the process is disrupting Roxas's life amongst the organization. With the cause of his condition unknown, Axel is forced to watch Roxas struggle and do what he can to watch over him.


I OWN NOTHING YOU HAVE EVER HEARD OF

* * *

><p><strong>In Twilght Town- The Clocktower<strong>

Ice cream and sunset- what could be better? The indescribable noise of a dark portal sounded behind him, preceding a light baritone. "You start without me?" Roxas smiled to himself; that's right, Axel. "I knew I was forgetting something." Roxas might be young, but his voice was nearly deep enough to rival Axel's.

Axel rolled his fiery green eyes and plopped down next to him, giving a smile of his own as Roxas produced a second sky blue popsicle for his friend.

The blond unconsciously leaned against the redhead, a fact said redhead never missed. He had one hand resting nervously on the ledge next to him, despite the sense of comfort he found in his companion.

Even now, the blond was absentmindedly eating his ice cream, his eyes hard yet distant. Axel silently prayed (to whom/whatever was listening) that tonight would be a good one. Axel liked what he had come to think of as 'good' days.

He and Roxas would share ice cream like always, watch the sun set red, and sit in silence, maybe share thought or two. They'd watch the stars, and some nights they'd bicker pointlessly over whether or not the night sky was a different colour blue/black than the night before. If Roxas had been out on a mission recently, Axel would sit with him until the blond drifted off. His head would fall against Axel's shoulder, and the redhead would carry him back to his room.

When they really talked, they usually ended up arguing over 'hearts' or somebodies, or some other stray thought that Roxas brought to light. Axel didn't actually mind the fights. He was the only one Roxas could talk to about those things, and vice versa, if Axel found he had a comment to make.

It was simple, but Axel's role in the Organization was complicated, and the blond was an undeniable relief from from it all.

Lately, there'd been 'bad' days. Roxas would be in pain, or act funny, and Axel had his own pain, a faint hurt he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Axel felt Roxas stiffen beside him, a movement that had become the redhead's warning. The half-eaten popsicle slipped from limp fingers as the blond nearly pitched forward over the edge. Axel's arm had already wrapped around the young Nobody; the blond's head hung limp, resting against his chest, unaware of the danger of heights.

Axel dropped his own ice cream, instead pulling the blond into his lap, wrapping long limbs protectively around the small form. Axel pressed his face into his friend's spikes, breathing in the scent that seemed permanently tainted with sea salt sweetness.

,,,,,

Hours later, Axel had barely moved. He'd pulled back from the edge, resting against the wall with Roxas still in his arms. The blond whimpered in a pained way, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark. Axel uncurled slightly from his protective shell around the youth, the blond taking that opportunity to try to bolt out of Axel's grasp.

The redhead tightened his arms, holding his panicked friend in place. He placed one large hand on Roxas' chest, soothingly running back and forth across the boy's torso. "It's alright, Roxas, you're safe. I've got you." The young Nobody stilled, relaxing, Axel loosening his grip. "I've got you."

The blond buried his face in Axel's chest, curling back into the warmth that emanated from the fire Nobody. "Take me back." That whisper was the loudest sound for miles.

Axel pressed his lips to the blond spikes once more before summoning Darkness to transport them back. Axel gently set the blond on his mattress, their black coats impossibly dark amongst the paleness of the room. The redhead patiently extracted the youth from his coat, simple black underclothes revealed, regulation long or short sleeve plain shirt, with matching straight legged trousers.

The blond curled on his side, facing away from Axel. The redhead felt lost; he wanted to curl next to Roxas, wanting desperately to comfort his friend. He knew Roxas might want him to leave, as the blond had ordered him away on several occasions before.

The blond said nothing more, leaving Axel to make the decision. The redhead sat down on the floor, resting back against the mattress. Axel stared despairingly at the ground in front of him, chin resting on crossed arms, resting on knees. The moonlight spilled straight through Roxas's window, the room too bright, the white furnishings radiant in the silver wash.

Axel threw out his arm, drapes falling across the glass, plunging the room into a sleep-allowing state of darkness. Not too long after, Roxas flipped over, staring at his faithful ginger's profile. His striking eyes were shut, a scowl deep set in his features. Roxas reached for him, sleepily tugging through the red spikes. Axel murmured at the touch, but didn't protest.

Roxas blinked tiredly, exhaustion stilling his hand for a breath. Axel let his head fall to the side, his eyes opening; Roxas flinched, seeing his own feelings of despair, hurt and anger reflected. Axel's eyes softened as Roxas's widened. The ginger stood, laying next to his friend, silently cursing whatever was causing this distress.

Roxas, in turn, forced himself to turn one more time, blinking gratefully up at the taller nobody. He jerked down the zipper of the coat before him, burrowing into his friends warm chest beneath the offending fabric.

The redhead smiled as he threw one arm protectively over the blond, his tall frame easily curling around his smaller companion.

"Get some sleep Roxas. Tomorrow might be good."


End file.
